


Tricky Situation

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-01
Updated: 2006-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dana, my Pippin <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tricky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> For Dana, my Pippin &lt;3

Pippin blinked at them stubbornly. "Are you," he asked, slowly and carefully, "going to get me out of this," he coughed, "predicament? Or is standing around laughing going to be the order of the day?"

The corners of Merry's mouth twitched. "Well, you see," he began, "our dear Dinny is just too good at tying knots."

Diamond giggled into Estella's hair. "Sorry," she said, attempting to compose herself. "I just didn't want it to be too loose. You know how …" She paused, blushing. "Well, you know how vigorous we can get, and I just wanted to make sure it would hold."

"Vigorous! We are, at that," Merry chuckled. Pippin glared. "All right, all right, I'll go and get the knife. Perfectly good scarf we're going to ruin, but there we are."

"My arm went numb hours ago," was all Pippin said. "Bugger the scarf."

"Wasn't planning on quite that, but near abouts," Merry muttered, innocent grin in place as he left the girls to rub poor Pippin's arm while he fetched the liberator of said limb. Pippin, he knew, would get them back for it. And there was not a one of them, of course, who wouldn't enjoy it.


End file.
